Hetalia shorts
by Super Fucking Cholo
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles that I write as requests on Tumblr. Mostly songfics for the time being. Prepare for a lot more in the future Rating may go up over time.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Drabble request on Tumblr.**

**Songfic for the song "I Wouldn't Mind" by He Is We**

**Pairing: SpaPru (Spain x Prussia)**

* * *

Never the type to stay in one place for too long, Gilbert Beilschmidt was surprised to find himself hesitating to leave the small town in Spain he had been living in for a few months now. Something about the atmosphere, the scenery, the people; no, the single person that he had become so attached to, made him weary of leaving.

"I told you Tonio, I can't be here anymore…it's nothing personal, I just can't stay in one place for very long."

"Then take me with you!"

"I can't do that."

A pause followed his words, and Gilbert found himself trying hard not to cry. Why was this time any different from the rest? Why couldn't he just pack up his things and leave like every other time before, regardless of the people he'd met, or the things he'd seen. Every other time had been so easy, but this time…

"Then don't leave. Stay here with me. I do not want you to leave…"

"But I-"

"At least think about it, Gil. Stay for a few more days. Then you can make your decision, yes?"

Rubbing the back of his neck in thought, Gilbert heaved a sigh of defeat after a few moments.

"Fine fine…but no promises, alright?"

A smile graced the other man's features, and he pulled Gilbert into a tight hug.

"Gracias Gil…I know you won't regret it."

Smirking, Gilbert hugged Antonio back. Strangely enough, a feeling of relief washed over him as they pulled away and Antonio took Gilbert by the hand to lead him back to his home.

Somehow he knew he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

After a few weeks had passed, not leaving at all seemed to be his final decision.

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side…_

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this~**

**As always, reviews are very much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A Tumblr drabble request.**

** Songific for the song "Your Biggest Fan" by Never Shout Never.**

**Pairing: Spamano (Spain x Romano)**

* * *

If there was one word to describe Antonio Fernandez Carriedo these past few days, it would be discouraged. He had been trying so hard lately, but try as he might, he didn't seem to be getting anywhere with his boyfriend Lovino Vargas.

Heaving a sigh, he tossed the remainder of his lunch in the trashcan, all traces of his appetite gone after yet another pointless argument.

"You know, there are plenty of other guys and girls alike that would love to date you in this school." his best friend Francis said, a small frown on his face. Like Antonio's other friends, he was getting pretty tired of seeing his buddy so down in the dumps all the time over some guy.

"I know, I know…" Antonio said warily as he sat down at the table, placing his head in his hands. "I don't know why I still put up with this, but I do. I'm such a fool…but I love him too much to do anything."

Rolling his eyes, Antonio's other friend, Gilbert, huffed in annoyance. "It's pretty damn hard to work things out when you're the only one trying." he said, glaring daggers in the direction of where Lovino was sitting.

"Si, I know that too." Antonio replied, sitting up and playing with his hands. "And I'm starting to wonder if this is worth it. I'm running out of things to say to make things right. This relationship is all just one big argument it seems…"

Nodding in agreement, Francis placed a hand reassuringly on his friend's shoulder. "At any rate, we will be here for you no matter what you decide to do, mon ami."

A small smile gracing his features, Antonio nodded and pulled his two friends to him for a group hug. "You guys are the best, you know that right?" he said, smile growing.

"Who _doesn't_ know that?" Gilbert said, earning a laugh from the other two.

Feeling a bit better about the whole situation, Antonio decided to let whatever would happen, happen. There wasn't much he could do about things now, and although it all seemed like a hopeless case at the moment, he knew he wasn't willing to give up just yet.

He was just a young fool in love, and a fool he'd remain.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this!**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Another drabble request from Tumblr. **

**Songfic for the song "If You Were Gone" by Alexander Rybak.**

**Pairing: RusCan (Russia x Canada)**

* * *

The first snows of winter, the first sunny day of Spring, the sunflowers he held so dear to him, his sisters, and Matthew; these were the things that Ivan Braginski loved the most.

Over time though, he began to realize that no matter how hard he tried to hold onto these things, they always seemed to get away from him. The seasons changed, taking away the snow, the sun, the sunflowers. Years of hardship, and heartache took away his sisters, his friends.

The only constant in his life was Matthew, and for that Ivan was more than grateful.

Although they couldn't be together often because of distance, Ivan kept hopeful that their love would remain strong. For without this love, his world would stop turning, and there would be no more purpose for him.

For although the seasons may change, and ties may become broken with no means of prevention, this was one one love that Ivan would never give up hope of preserving.

_If you were gone_

_the days would all be pointless_

_and in the night_

_I'd sing a song so blue_

_a song about spring_

_and every happy moment_

_when I had all_

_the time alone with you…_

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this!**

**As per usual, reviews are very much appreciated~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Tumblr drabble request.**

**Songfic for "The Past" by Never Shout Never.**

**Pairing: Spamano (Spain x Romano)**

* * *

All he ever wanted was love; to feel like he was accepted for who he was.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Ever since he was a child, Lovino Vargas was always compared to others, especially his brother. Time and time again he was told that he wasn't good enough, or that he needed to try harder to be like his younger sibling. On top of that, he had to endure lectures from his teachers, teasing from his peers, snide comments from the gossiping women of the town. They all said the same things about him, and none of the things they said were good.

Lovino knew that he would never live up to the expectations of his family or anyone else; how could he when his brother would always outshine him one way or the other?

He knew this, but he tried to make the best of his situation while he could. Surrounding himself with the few friends he had, he found a temporary escape from his worries; temporary being the key word.

Soon enough, he found himself in a whirlwind of troubles starting with the rapid decrease of his grades in school,followed by fights with his peers, and a habit of smoking that he picked up from hanging out with the wrong crowd for so long.

This, of course, did nothing for Lovino's already soiled reputation, and soon he had had enough. He found himself not caring anymore about anything. Not his education, not his friends, not even his own family. They had all turned their backs on him one way or another, and although Lovino was used to dealing with things on his own, there was only so much he could take before enough was enough…

To this very day, he can still vividly remember the look in his grandfather and brother's eyes when he told them he was leaving. The shock, the sadness, the disappointment, the disdain; he could remember it all like it was just yesterday.

Packing up his possessions and throwing them in his car, he said goodbye to his home for the last time as he drove away to God knows where.

He was only 16.

Now, 9 years later, Lovino still finds himself reflecting on that time so many years ago. Every puff of his cigarette, every rainy day, every time he stepped into his old beaten down car, there was a memory.

Nothing had changed since those days. He was still being compared, he was still trying and failing, he was still being pushed around or pushed away. Sometimes he felt like he was back in the same old rut again and it hurt. Many nights he would lie in his bed and run his fingers over his scars, crying and reminiscing.

Yes; nothing had changed, yet, everything had changed.

For even though he was still treated the same as before, and although he still made some of the same mistakes, he now had someone to catch him when he felt like he was falling back into that same pit of despair.

Antonio. His savior. His home.

The one who held him when he cried, who comforted him when he felt like shit. The one who told him he was beautiful when others spat on him and called him names. The one who said he would never leave, and hasn't left since the day they met almost 9 years ago.

All he ever wanted was love; to feel like he was accepted for who he was.

Nothing more, nothing less.

And now, lying in his lover's arms, he knew that although everything was still far from being alright, he would make it through every hardship.

He would make it because he'd finally found love strong enough to break him from the past.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Leave a review perhaps? :3**


End file.
